Little Immortal
by Exalyn
Summary: Je n'étais plus humain. L'avais-je été un jour d'ailleur? Je peux pas, les faires souffrir. Surtout lui. Mais pourquoi, veut-il être avec moi? Et tout ce qui me cherche,lachez moi...pourrais-je être tranquille? Juste un jour?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:****Little Immortal (Petit Immortel.)**

**Auteur:****Exalin**

**Disclaimer:****Rien à moi, tout à l'auteur, sauf mes personnages.**

**Info:**

**Pardon, aux véritables fans de Naruto. Je n'ai pas 'vraiment' regarder la série, je suis direct passé à Naruto Shippuden ^-^. je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, comment ça se passe etc. Mais j'ai peur pour l'OC des personnages. Pardonné ma misérable méprise...;)Pardonné aussi, les fautes je suis une quiche, si quelqu'un se propose...;) **

**Résumé:**** Je n'étais plus humain. L'avais-je été un jour d'ailleur? Je peux pas, les faires souffrir. Surtout lui. Mais pourquoi, veut-il être avec moi? Et tout ce qui me cherche,lachez moi...pourrais-je être tranquille? Juste un jour?**

**Prologue:The Last Song I'm Wasting On You (La dernière chanson que je Gaspille pour toi.)**-_Evasnescence._

On me dirais de ne pas avoir peur.

Mais peur de quoi?

Je sens ton souffle sur ma peau. Les hurlements qui résonnent au loin. Ils sonnent à mes oreilles comme des insultes.  
>Tu tournes. On dirait que tes pas résonnent comme dechéance. Je me sens sale. Si tu savais.<br>La mémoire est perdue. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Pourquoi je suis la. J'ai beau me concentré, ça m'échappe. Je veux retrouver mon passé.

Les chaines, m'emprisonnent, et tu t'amuse de ma depetion visible dans mon regard. Pourquoi me faire souffrir?

Je tire, inlassablement sur ses maintients maudits. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, et t'implore du regard. Qu'ais-je fais?

Répond.

Tu trace doucement la ligne de ma machoir, quand ton cou s'approche un peu trop, j'essaie, de l'attrapper, mais tu me fais une pichnette entre les yeux.

_...Itachi..._

Qui est cet homme? Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment de la connaître. Tu passe une main dans mes cheveux, et rejettant ma tête, encore plus en arrière. J'ai mal et tu le sais. Je veux partir et tu le sais. Je veux du sang et tu le sais. Je veux tuer et tu le sais. Tu sais toute mes envies. Tu t'amuse de ma déchéance.

Tes doigts, parcourent mon torse dénudé.

_"Je te ferais tout oublier...Sasuke-kun..."_

Ta voie, est un apaisement. Une drogue. Tu sais, le pouvoir que tu as sur les gens et tu t'en amuse. Je tire sur les chaines en gémissant, mes genoux me font mal. Tu ricane, et ta langue vient lecher ma joue, comme si tu me réprimendais d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Ta bouche vorace, parcoure ma gorge, et tu t'amuse à lécher ma pomme d'Adam. Malgré le fait que ça me répugne, je pousse des gémissement de consentement.

_"Tu as toujours aimé ça, Sasuke-kun"_

Tu susure mon prenom,avec tant de luxure, que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le mien. Bon dieu. Donne moi tout ce que tu as...Je ne veux plus vivre, même si pour ça, tu dois découvrir tout les moindre recoin de mon corps.

_"Tu comprend enfin. Jamais, ton coeur battra encore."_

Tes paroles sont-elles vraies ou fausses? A-tu l'intention de me tuer?Ta langue, me lèche le cou avec envie.

_"Je vais te montrer, une nouvelle façon de voir le monde..."_

Tu t'enfonce dans ma gorge, et j'hurle. J'hurle, à m'en casser la voie. Je veux mourir. Mais en même temps...

_Un garçon au cheveux blond...un fille au cheveux rose...un pervers..._

**"Qu'est-ce que..."**

Tu me met ton doigt dans ma bouche,et je le mord violemment en sentant mon liquide vital partir. Tu enlève tes crocs de ma jugulaire, et tu me pose des baisers brulants partout. Qu'est-ce que? Tu enlèves ton doigt, et des goutes tombent au coin de ma bouche. je sors ma langue et les hape, quelque seconde plus tard, j'en redemande encore. Que suis-je devenu? Tu me met ton poigné sur ma bouche fatiguée.

_"Tu nous appartient, maintenant, Sasuke. Petit Immortel..."_

_**Scintillement gris**_

_**À travers mes propres veines**_

_**Plus qu'un chuchotement**_

_**Un mouvement soudain de mon coeur**_

_**Et je sais, je sais que je devrai les regarder s'éloigner**_

_**Pour passer ce jour**_

_**J'abandonne ton chemin, tu pourrais être quelque chose**_

_**J'abandonne mon chemin et je me perds**_

_**Pas aujourd'hui**_

_**C'est trop de culpabilité à payer**_

_**Malade au soleil**_

_**Tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes**_

_**Mais tu m'as méprisé et crié que tu voulais que je meure**_

_**Mon amour tu sais, tu sais que je ne te blesserais jamais de cette façon**_

_**Tu es si joli dans ta douleur**_

_**Sors de ma vie, et je pourrais être quelque chose**_

_**Je ferai mon propre chemin**_

_**Sans ta haine incensée**_

_**Cours, cours, cours**_

_**Et deteste-moi, si ça te fait du bien**_

_**Je ne peux plus entendre tes cris**_

_**Tu m'a mentis**_

_**Mais je suis plus âgé maintenant**_

_**Et je ne souffre pas chéri**_

_**Exige ma réponse**_

_**Ne prends pas la peine de casser la porte**_

_**J'ai trouvé ma sortie**_

_**Et tu ne me blesseras plus jamais**_

_**(Traduction de **_**The Last Song I'm Wasting On You **_**)**_

_**Alors? Alors?**_

_**Rewiew? :D**_

_**Permière fic sur Naruto.**_

_**26/03/11**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:Little Immortal (Petit Immortel.)**

**Auteur:Exalin**

**Disclaimer:Rien à moi, tout à l'auteur, sauf mes personnages.**

**Info:**

**Pardon, aux véritables fans de Naruto. Je n'ai pas 'vraiment' regarder la série, je suis direct passé à Naruto Shippuden ^-^. je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, comment ça se passe etc. Mais j'ai peur pour l'OC des personnages. Pardonné ma misérable méprise...;)Pardonné aussi, les fautes je suis une quiche, si quelqu'un se propose...;) **

**Résumé: Je n'étais plus humain. L'avais-je été un jour d'ailleur? Je peux pas, les faires souffrir. Surtout lui. Mais pourquoi, veut-il être avec moi? Et tout ce qui me cherche,lachez moi...pourrais-je être tranquille? Juste un jour?**

**Chapitre 1: Homecoming(Retour en bercail) **- _Hey Monday._

Jamais.

Il ne m'aura plus jamais.

Je sens leur souffle. Pourquoi devons-nous respirer? Nos cœur ne battent plus, alors à quoi bon?

Quelqu'un enserre ma main. Je tourne le visage.

Skary. Une nouvelle-née comme moi.

La cérémonie se termine lentement. Je sens le temps qui s'écoule. Pour nous le temps, est fatiguant. Pour nous, une nuit ressemble à cent ans. Je le sais. Je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Ma mémoire est revenu avec le temps. Mais j'ai peur. Je suis à la merci de mon créateur.

Deimon.

Un être méprisable.

Skary serra ma main, et je l'interroge du regard.

-Ça va être le moment où il vont nous répartir.

Oui. Nous sommes séparé, pour aller dans différentes professions. A quoi bon de toute façon. Les nouveaux nées passent lentement et je m'ennuie. Mon Créateur me surveille. Je rencontre son regard. Il le sait. Il le sait que je le déteste. Et ça l'amuse et il en veux encore.

-Lilium.

Mon nouveau nom résonne dans l'amphithéâtre. Saleté. J'avance. Lentement. Comme un condamné. Mon Créateur s'amuse. Les autres sont blasés. Le vieux pose sa main sur ma joue. Qui t'a permis de faire ça? Je me retins de l'envoyer balader. A quoi bon de toute façon.

-Assassin.

Génial. J'approuve.

**xX-Xx**

_3 Ans plus Tard._

-Tsunade, qu'est-ce que c'est les Immortels?

-Tu comprend jamais rien Naruto.

-Je sais. Mais tu es la pour m'expliquez non?

La médic-nin, regarda longuement le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivait jusqu'a la base du cou, ses yeux bleu rivalisaient avec le ciel, et sa peau halée le rendait affreusement séduisant. Naruto avait changé aussi de caractère, il était moins joyeux, plu sombre, plus conscient, des fois Tsunade se demandait si l'Uchiwa revenait est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose?

-Les Immortel sont une communauté qui vivent dans le nord, ils se sont révélés au monde il n'y a pas si longtemps, et il souhaitent un accord avec Konoha, ne me demande pas pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécial?

-Hé bien...comme leur nom l'indique...ils sont immortels.

Naruto s'étouffa.

-Attend tu veux dire comme les Vampires?

-Oui, mais ils ne boivent pas de sang.

Naruto la regarda émerveillé.

-C'est cool.

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu dois savoir que j'ai accepté leur demande d'alliance. Mais en échange de notre aide, pour certaine demande, des Immortels doivent venir habitaient ici.

-C'est cool!

-Certe. Mais attend voir. Je vais te donner leur nom. Skary, est Karine Omue. Frhty est Evil ...Lilium...

-Lilium? Quel nom débile, s'exclame Naruto en riant.

-Lilium est Sasuke Uchiwa.

Gros blanc.

-C'est une blague.

-Non, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le retrouver.

-Y'a des photos avec?

Tsunade soupire et lui montre la photo de Sasuke.

-Il n'a pas changé.

-Il a été transformé à 14 ans. Il gardera donc toujours cette apparence. Naruto, je t'en prie ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il soit comme tu l'avait laissé. Sasuke est un Immortel, de la catégorie Assassin. Il...il...n'est plus comme avant.

-Tu veux dire que je dois pas l'approcher?

-Non, pas ça, mais n'espère pas trop. Ça me ferait de la peine de te voir triste.

**xX-Xx**

-T'es excité Lilium?

-Non.

La petite fille tourna autour de l'adolescent au cheveux noir qui soupira.

-Skary. Arrête de tourner en rond.

-Mais, Lilium nii-san! s'exclame la fillette.

Lilum soupire et cherche Frhty, ce dernier est perché sur un arbre. Pourquoi son Créateur l'avait-il envoyer avec deux enfants. Hein? La porte de Konoha s'ouvrit et Frhty sauta de l'arbre pour aller se mettre à côté de Lilium. A peine les portes ouvertes qu'une furie rose en sortit.

-Sasuke!

Lilium soupira, il détestait son Créateur. Mais malgré tout, il était heureux de rentrer. 

**_Retour au bercail, je rentre_  
><em>Ma douce erreur<em>  
><em>L'été est terminé, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard<em>  
><em>Je fais les cents pas, impatiente<em>  
><em>Dans ma tête<em>  
><em>Me ramenant sur le trottoir où nous nous sommes rencontrés<em>**

**_Et taillé nos noms_  
><em>Te souviens tu de ça ?<em>**

**_Je rentre à la maison, je rentre à la maison_  
><em>T'es tu démonté pendant que j'étais partie ?<em>  
><em>J'ai tout manqué, j'ai tout gâché, tu m'as manqué<em>  
><em>Je rentre à la maison, je veux savoir<em>  
><em>Quand toutes les feuilles vont commencer à tomber<em>  
><em>Si je tombe, je tombe en morceaux pour toi<em>**

**_De façon décroissante, je vrille_  
><em>J'ai perdu toute défense<em>  
><em>Comment peux tu me croire de nouveau ?<em>  
><em>Je t'ai quitté, je voulais dire<em>  
><em>Impossible de ne pas te laisser entrer<em>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais penser un mot de ce que j'ai dit<em>**

**_Taillé ton nom_  
><em>Te souviens tu de ça ?<em>**

**_Je rentre à la maison, je rentre à la maison_  
><em>T'es tu démonté pendant que j'étais partie ?<em>  
><em>J'ai tout manqué, j'ai tout gâché, tu m'as manqué<em>  
><em>Je rentre à la maison, , je veux savoir<em>  
><em>Quand toutes les feuilles vont commencer à tomber<em>  
><em>Si je tombe, je tomberai en morceaux<em>**

**_Tu as le contrôle sur moi_  
><em>Est-ce que c'est ma fin ?<em>  
><em>Parce que je ne peux couper les liens<em>  
><em>Je suis de retour pour plus<em>  
><em>Ne laisse pas ton coeur partir<em>  
><em>S'il te plaît ne t'en va pas<em>**

**_Retour au bercail, je rentre, je reviens_**

**_Je rentre à la maison, je rentre à la maison_  
><em>T'es tu démonté pendant que j'étais partie ?<em>  
><em>J'ai tout manqué, j'ai tout gâché, tu m'as manqué<em>  
><em>Je rentre à la maison, je veux savoir<em>  
><em>Quand toutes les feuilles vont commencer à tomber<em>  
><em>Si je tombe, je tomberai en morceaux<em>  
><em>Je rentre à la maison, je rentre à la maison<em>  
><em>T'es tu démonté pendant que j'étais partie ?<em>  
><em>J'ai tout manqué, j'ai tout gâché, tu m'as manqué<em>  
><em>Je rentre à la maison, je veux savoir<em>  
><em>Quand toutes les feuilles vont commencer à tomber<em>  
><em>Si je tombe, je tomberai en morceaux<em>**

_-Traduction de Homecoming._

_**?**_


End file.
